


At the Mound

by sayasamax3



Series: Nishiura Love Club [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The realization that something different was happening on their team was slow in coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Mound

The realization that something  _different_  is happening on their team was slow in coming, mostly Hanai thinks, because no one quite expected it.  Oh, there were certain things that everyone knew about—Nishihiro and Oki getting caught together behind the dug-out, Mizutani and Izumi regularly “sleeping” at Hamada’s apartment, Suyama and Sakaeguchi kissing each other goodbye after practice, not to mention the battery’s first date—Hell, even Hanai had spent some time necking with Tajima in the club room, and because it was Tajima the entire team heard about it one way or another. All of these developments had been so natural that as a whole, the team had come to a silent agreement to not give a damn. 

No questions were asked, for which Hanai was grateful.  He wouldn’t know how to explain his feelings for Tajima if anyone did—the sense that there’s too much of Tajima for just one person, and that there might be too much of himself for even Tajima.  The unexpected relief of knowing that he would never have to be Tajima’s everything. The freedom of being able to love Tajima without having to try to control him.

Those are the feelings that make it less of a blow, and more of a gentle surprise when he gets an eyeful of Tajima kissing the life out of Mihashi right on the pitcher’s mound one day. 

“Not exactly covert, are they?” Hanai jumps, not expecting to hear Abe’s voice coming from the other side of the dugout. 

“The complete opposite,” Hanai agrees, because the two of them make a pretty nice picture actually and if even  _Abe’s_  not angry, then why should Hanai be?   

“Is this the first time?” Hanai asks, curious. 

“That I’ve seen?  Yeah,” Abe says, “But they have an awful lot of sleepovers, so who knows?”

Just then Mihashi’s hand places itself quite decidedly on Tajima’s backside (Hanai’s fingers tingle a bit because yeah, he knows how nice that feels) and he can’t help but laugh, “I think we know now.”

Abe raises an eyebrow, “You don’t seem too broken up about it.”

“Neither do you,” Hanai shoots back.  “We were never exclusive, so what’s your excuse?”

“Pitchers are selfish,” Abe says with a shrug and a bizarre utter lack of bitterness.  “Mihashi especially.  I never made him promise to be exclusive either.”

“Oh.”  Unexpected, coming from Abe.

Only, maybe not.  Hanai is becoming less surprised by the minute. 

“Whatever, we’ve got homework to do so I’m breaking up their fun for now,” Abe says, before cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting, “Mihashi!  It’s time to go home!”

Mihashi’s whole body jumps in response to Abe’s shout, and it’s with what looks like a brief apology that he steps away from Tajima and jogs back to the dugout. 

Tajima, on the other hand, takes his time walking up to Hanai, and doesn’t stop until they’re toe-to-toe and he has to crane his neck to look up at Hanai with steady, unblinking eyes that say he’ll accept any consequences for his actions. 

But Hanai, feeling oddly, almost uncomfortably at-peace, simply puts a hand on Tajima’s shoulder and says, “Just—full disclosure about other boyfriends, okay?”

Tajima blinks once, processing this response, then nods.  “Yeah.  Sorry about that.  You’ll tell me about others too, right?”

“Right.”

Tajima grins his brightest grin then, takes Hanai’s hand and turns to face the rest of the dugout as he yells, “Hey Mihashi!  I’m not in trouble, are you?”

Hanai rolls his eyes. 

“N-nope!” Mihashi responds as he crosses the dugout with Abe in tow.  Shock almost knocks Hanai right off his feet when Mihashi gets on his tip-toes and presses a quick kiss to his cheek—a thank you, maybe?  In this situation, it could mean anything.  

But Mihashi steps away without giving the slightest explanation.  “A-Abe said you two should come study with us!” He stammers, “I-it’ll be fun!” 

Tajima bounces on his feet, voice filled with exuberance as he says, “Oh, can we Hanai?  It’s  _studying,_  we’ve gotta study. For the team!”  

“For the team.  Right,” Hanai has his doubts, but he nods in approval of the idea anyway and is by no means surprised when that results in Tajima taking off with Mihashi, leaving Hanai to walk with Abe to the bike racks.

“You realize they’re not going to study, right?” Hanai asks, with a sideways glance down at the catcher. 

“I know,” Abe says with a nod, “But I need help with our English homework tonight.”

“Oh I get it,” Hanai can’t help smirking a bit at that, “This is just a plot to get to me.  That’s pretty tricky.”

Hanai doesn’t expect the hand on the back of his neck, or the way it pulls him down until his mouth meets Abe’s in a hard kiss, or the way he can’t help but moan because Abe makes rough kisses  _good_. 

“Pitchers are selfish,” Abe says when he pulls away, smirking and satisfied, “But catchers are clever.”


End file.
